


Hobbit/LOTR x Reader Stories.

by AnnaBear



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cuties, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBear/pseuds/AnnaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're paired up with anyone and everyone in The Hobbit or LOTR! I do take requests! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boromir - You're So Stubborn.

**Author's Note:**

> Boromir.~

I was bullied as a child, for I was different if you'd call it that. I was half dwarf, –if you wanna say that, my parents both human, but ancestors, some dwarves– but had no physical features. 

Oh, but was I head strong and stubborn. The dwarf blood ran in my veins clearly.   
Some said I had a heart of stone, others said I was simply careless. 

But no one had caught my attention, no one in this damned town was in the least bit attractive.   
I was walking home from archery lessons with my Uncle, when I was quickly shoved and snickers followed suit. "Look who we have here, it's the mistake child." I voiced called out, I knew it a bit too well. Ake, and his two buddies. Audhild and Calder. "I wasn't a mistake! I'm not even a dwarf!" I stomped my foot as I yelled, for 4 or more years these three had picked on me the day I moved in. "Did I say because you were part dwarf? No, it's because you were born. Mahal, Y/N, I thought you were smarter than this." Ake chuckled, "Audhild, you know why we're here." Calder pushed the girl forward. Audhild is a beautiful girl, don't get me wrong, but she could seriously get some new friends. "As you know, Y/N, boys can't hit other girls.." Audhild started. My eyes widened and I started to back up. 

Please, Mahal, not again. Last time they beat me up my Mother was so worried, I didn't tell her what happened.   
I turned my back on my heel, a bit too fast, and stumbled slightly. Audhild grabbed my collar and twirled me around. "Such a pretty face. Too bad I'll have to bash it in." She purred. Even when threatening me, she had a beautiful voice too, screw her. Before I could say something, she swung her fist. Audhild split my lip, and I was sure my nose was broken. 

I was done. For these years I never defended myself because I knew they'd just come back worse. "Stop, I'm done with you!" I screamed, spinning and turning the tables. I grabbed her braid and pulled her head back, upper cutting her jaw and causing her to bite her tongue. "Hey, You damned–" They were cut off when another pare of boots landed swiftly on the dock. "Boromir.." Calder whispered. Everyone knew of Boromir. I despised him, he thought he was the hero of the town.. But that didn't mean I didn't think him attractive.. 

He tussled with the two boys before they grabbed Audhild and ran, calling back some words I didn't hear. I whipped the blood from my face and scowled at him. "Boromir! I don't need your help!" I said, pushing his chest and turning away, to which he grabbed me. "Why'd you hurt Audhild?" He said, almost crushed at the thought, "Because she's a wreck. I hate her." I turned on my boot, and ran. 

I was no damsel in distress. I didn't need a prince. I didn't need Boromir. 

 

I few years passed, and by few I mean 5. I was now 25, Boromir 26. 

We had settled just slightly, but we were both stubborn, our hot headedness got us no where.   
I, now, liked him, he had gotten fairly attractive. He would be off with girls, flirting up a storm, especially when I was around. I think he knows. 

My Mother told me to go outside of town, take the horse, and gather berries and wild healing herbs for her. I, thank Mahal, didn't live with her anymore, but she was old and fragile, Father worked.This was a usual thing, but today was different.   
I placed my bow on my back with arrows, and slipped a dagger into my boot. I cloaked myself and got on my horse, Cuyler. He whined softly, "Same place as always, buddy." I whispered, and he was off. 

Little did I know, I was being watched closely.

After an hour and a half of searching, picking, and packing, I slumped down and sighed. Done. 

I thought I was until Cuyler stamped his foot into the ground, and started becoming reckless. I jumped up and put my hands before him, "Whoa, Whoa! Cuy, shh.." I said, his nostrils flared as he glanced at me, and to the woods and back. I jumped when a twig broke, not from me, nor him. I turned slowly and looked eyes with those disgusting creatures.  
Orcs. 

Ok, only four. I can handle them! 

"Cuy, go on." I pushed him away gently as they all charged at me. I notched my arrow to the bow, breathed, and shot. Hitting one square in the head I had to retain from squealing with joy. "One down." I said, knocking another arrow and killing once more. 

One left. 

I went to notch my arrow, but another arrow was shot in my direction. I side stepped, and it dug into a tree, "Archer." I groaned. But I had one ahead of me, I had to get this done. I shakily knocked my arrow once more, but was a bit late.  
In was knocked over and scrapped my knee, bruising probably to come. I was face to face with an Orc. Gross. As he put the dagger to my neck, we both looked up to see the archer fall to his knees, and the one person I didn't care to see, had killed him. 

Boromir. 

I looked back at the beast, and before he could flick his wrist, he fell to my side, dead. 

I looked at Boromir and my Orc blood stained shirt. "What did I tell you, Bor?" I almost screamed, but cracked a gentle smile when he groaned at the name 'Bor'. "I don't need you." I said, turning and going back to Cuyler and climbing on. He started trotting away before Boromir called, "Y/N! Wait! I.. I need you, though! I.. I.." "You what, Boromir?" I scowled, quickly silencing him. "Exactly, now run back home to Audhild." I said, I knew he had a thing for her.

I gently kicked Cuyler's side and he took off, and within 15 minutes, we were back home. I quickly dropped the things off at my mothers and kissed her cheek, telling her I had to go when she wanted me to stay. "But dear, you're filthy!" She scolded me. "I know, I'll bathe at home." "Bathe quick now, your poor horse doesn't like you smelling."   
I gave in and bathed there, slipping on the stash of clothes I kept at her house. 

"Bye, Mother!" I said, jumping on Cuyler and going home. Little to me I had a guest waiting.  
Boromir sat outside of my house, but I didn't see him, as I was side tracked. I put my horse into her small stable, I surely had to build a new one, and went inside. I was walking around, making sure everything was still in place, when my front door swung open. "Y/N!" Boromir panted. He must've run here from his house, sweaty, panting, sticky.. Oh, I had to stop thinking about this. 

"Boromir.." I whispered. "You're so damn stubborn." He moved over to me, his words a mere hiss.   
He wrapped his hands around my wrists and pushed me against the wall, the glass in the cabinets shivering.  
"I love it." Boromir growled. My knees buckled at his voice, and he knew. It amused him. He moved closer to me, his lips inches from mine. "I know you like me, Y/N, but all these years you've been avoiding me.." He smirked when he knew I was a basic puddle under his strength. "I guess I'll do the same, see how you feel." He said, letting me go and moving away. I slid to the ground, flustered and shaking. "Boromir.." I whimpered softly. That really set him off, my voice whimpering his name, little did he know I was just as much of a tease as he. I got up and grabbed his tunic, pushing him against the chair. "Never tease me, Bor." I purred, my breath hitting his neck, "because it'll come right back and bite you.." I let him go, backed up and looked at him in all his glory. With a hand on my hip, I could notice the unbelievable tightening in his trousers. I snickered and he growled.

I smiled and ran, to my room to be exact, we ran around the room, dodging each other before he pinned me to the bed. "Never knew you felt this way about me, Bori.~" I cooed, "Shut up." He said, smashing his lips into mine, sloppily but full of passion. Boromir ran his hand up my stomach to my breasts, I moaned gently and he smiled.   
Once the stars in my eyes faded, I snaked my hand down his trousers and wrapped my hand around him, pumping my hand ever so gently, he tensed and groaned, begging for more. 

"Two can play at this game, Boromir.." I teased.  
"You're so stubborn." Boromir snapped back. 


	2. Beorn - Beastly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run away for a bit after an argument.  
> You ignore your husband, and it doesn't exactly please him.
> 
> My first smut oops sorry if its so bad?? Yeah.
> 
> It's kinda long too.  
> Beorn doesn't get enough love! Like come onnnnn  
> Plus he'd be a beast in bed. He is technically a bear.

It was late in the evening when you finally decided to arrive home after you argued with your newly wed husband, Beorn, chief of the Beornings. He wasn't exactly happy with your wild animal habits. So you knew he wasn't going to be thrilled to know you had the last member to your already large herd finally taken in.

* * *

 

_"They're wild for a reason, Y/N! They have families! We don't need to take them from that!" Beorn yelled down at you. He was eight feet tall, but you were seven feet, eight inches. He only beat you by four. "I don't want to see them hurt, Beorn! Left out in the wild! If their family got killed, they would have no one! That's why I brought them all here to live happy and safe!"_

_"They are not, happy, Y/N. They had a home. They lived perfectly fine lives without you in it!" He yelled the last part. You stepped back in shock, your lip quivering. You knew Beorn had a rough exterior, and could snap at any moment. But never had he shown any rudeness to you._

_"That's exactly how my life was, Beorn, without you. I had a home, I lived a perfectly fine life. Until my parents arranged my marriage with a stone hearted beast like you!" You yelled, getting in his face. You huffed and blew a piece of hair out of your face. Tears threatened to drip, but you looked away before they could. You hated it when you cried, for you seemed weak, and Beorn always had to comfort you. You ran out the door, not looking back. You knew he wouldn't come after you. He never did. His love often questioned you._

* * *

 

You happily patted the horses neck, whom you decided to name Tait.

Beorn loved animals, he wasn't going to lie.

But you seriously loved animals, sometimes he thought more than him.

"Now, Shh, little one. Beorn won't be happy if he sees me bringing in another member to the family." Though you tensed at the thought of your husband seeing you with another horse. You had eight horses, now nine. Five cows, two pigs, & giant fluffy bees. But those were necessary for the honey cakes the Beorning's were known best for!

You crept quietly to the stables in the back when you stopped in your tracks when the splitting of wood rang through your ears. Beorn was outside, and you had to go the way he was. The horse whinnied softly and you shot it a look, "Shh!" You said quietly.

You were known to storm out of the house, but usually only for a few hours, never a full day to the next. You stiffened and turned your back, quickly ushering the horse the other way.

Taking Tait around a trail you had flattened out whenever Beorn was around and you had a horse, you ushered him to the stables. Tait made a happy fuss when he saw the other herd, and they all whinnied back. Quickly unhooking the rope from him, you hung it up and as you started to walk, you saw Beorn out of the corner of your eye making his way to the stables to check out the fuss.

 

Ducking into the bushes, you watched him attempt to calm them, but they all kept nodding in your direction. He cocked his head, but ignored them.

Beorn noticed the rope was moved and quickly counted the horses. Nine. Last night there was eight. "Y/N!!" He bellowed, making you shrink farther. "I swear to Mahal if you brought this horse here!" He yelled, storming back. You covered your mouth to stifle your hitching breath and once he was gone, you ran. Branches scratched your arms and face but you didn't care. You knew he'd be mad. You knew you shouldn't have brought Tait. But you did it anyway. You had found a secret little stream, surrounded by flowers a while back. It was your quite place. You'd draw, read, even stare gaze here. It was a home away from home.

 

Hours you spent here before the sound of some animal, you weren't sure what, cry in the distance. The only thing that stirred you was that it sounded human. A blood curdling scream almost, but this was Middle Earth. Flying eagles, men that changed info animals. Any thing was predictable. But it still was unsettling. Getting up, you followed the stars home, as Beorn had showed you. Within 10 minutes you were home.

* * *

You pushed open the door as quietly as you could, the only other sound was the fire crackling. Closing the door, you thought you were in the clear until you heard the heavy footsteps of only one other coming down the stairs. "Y/N? Y/N!" He said, locking eyes with you. Walking slowly to you, he ran his thumb along the faint scratches on your face from the branches, "Oh, Y/N.." He hugged you close and you tensed, he slid to his knees and held your dress in his hands, face buried in its ruffles. You weren't ready to forgive him yet.

"I was so worried about you.." His usual tough demeanor was now comparable to a child's. "If you were so worried, then you would've come looking for me." You said, stepping out of his grip and pushing past him to your shared room.

Slipping out of your dress, you pulled on your short F/C nightgown and got in the cold bed. Beorn was following close behind and you glared at him. "Y/N.." He started, "Dont." You said, holding up your hand. He sighed and kicked off his boots, following suit by pulling off his tunic. You had to resist the urge to stare at his well toned body. You were mad at him, and you wanted him to know. But he was well mad at you too, but he let most of it go.

He slipped into the bed and snaked his arm around your waist. You moved away and took his arm off you. "If you touch me again I'll go sleep on the couch." You growled. Beorn smirked, he enjoyed how stern you could be, but he decided to test your words. He pulled you close and snuggled up to you, his legs wrapped around you so he was basically spooning you. "I'm done, Beorn. I'm not in the mood, For Mahal's sake!" You snapped, pulling away and walking down the stairs. You indeed did sleep on the couch, and you didn't care at all.

* * *

You woke up to the mouth watering smell of breakfast. Toast and creamed cheese.

Your favorite, but you weren't cooking it.

Beorn was, he was attempting to lure you back to him.

But you wouldn't allow it. "Y/N, Hun, I made you breakfast." He cooed, looking around the corner to the coach. You grunted and didn't look at him.

This whole 'I don't like you, go away, don't touch me.' Attitude you were giving him was starting to give him, but he was keeping his cool. "Guess its mine.." Beorn shrugged, and ate breakfast alone.

Good.

The whole day you ignored him, besides answering yes or no questions.

You could tell this was angering him, and you actually loved it. He was quite attractive when he acted rough. Evening rolled around, then night.

The moon shone bright in the sky next to the twinkling stars. Beorn had enough of this. He was deprived of you for longer than he wanted. But what he was most of, was intimately deprived, and he hated it. You were driving him nuts with your hip swishing, short dresses, purring tone, and flirtatious smirks. Some of it was more often than others.

You finished your last batch of honey cakes, before shuffling over to the couch and sitting down. Beorn sat in his chair reading a book, but he looked up slightly when you arrived. You steadily sucked the honey from you fingers, not caring about him being there.

"Quit it." He scoffed. "What?" "Stop it. With the finger sucking, the hip swaying, the short dresses. It's driving me mad." He lowly growled, slamming his book shut onto the desk. "No." You snapped back, sucking your fingers again just to tick him off.

Beorn hissed through gritted teeth. "You have no idea what you're doing to me."

You stood and brushed your hands on your dress. "No, and I don't care." You said, walking away slowly. With a low growl, he stood from his chair and marched over to you, slamming you against the wall causing the china in the cabinets to shiver. "No one says 'No.' To me, and teases me in the process.." He growled, staring you straight in the eyes. He nipped gently at your neck, then licked a line from your collar bone to your ear. He moved his hands up and down your sides, tugging your dress gently. He sucked on your neck, causing you to moan softly, your knees buckling.

You didn't want to give in, you didn't want to give him what he wanted. But you wanted it just as bad as he did. So, teasing wouldn't hurt. You slipped effortlessly out of his grip and fake stretched. "Well, Beorn, that was nice, but I'm getting tired.. Night!" You cooed, running upstairs and leaving a disgruntled and unsatisfied husband standing there.

You started taking off your dress, only to be rudely interrupted by Beorn marching up the stairs and ripping it off you instead. "That was my favorite dre–" He cut you off by taming your lips with his, in a gentle but passionate kiss. He lifted you up, and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He was already undoubtably hard, and you rested on his member, making him groan through the kiss. Beorn's hands rested on your bum, squeezing ever so gently. You gasped, giving him the chance to slip his tongue into your mouth.

He pulled away, making you huff in disapproval. "I thought you didn't want me to touch you last night? Now you're all over me." Beorn teased, nuzzling into the crook of your neck. "My anger doesn't last long.. And how could I resist?" You purred.

He placed you on the bed and unhooked the top half of your slip, throwing it aside. He placed his lips around your right nipple, teasing it with his tongue and ever so gently placing his teeth around it now and then. Along in the process, he slid his hand down southward, down your leg and gently squeezed your thighs. He slipped his hand into your underwear, his skilled, lightly calloused fingers glided along your clit. You bucked your hips, trying in vein to cause more friction. Beorn chuckled lowly and switched nipples, slipping his fingers into your already wet sex.

You placed a hand over your mouth to stifle your moan, but he slowly took your hand away, "Let it out, It's only me that'll hear.." He said, twisting his fingers, knuckle deep inside you. You quickly obliged and let a soft moan slip from your lips, much to his approval. He slipped his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. You were squirming under his touch, and it just turned him on more. His tongue moved quickly, but sensitively around inside you, whilst his thumb teased at your clit. "Ah, Beorn.." You whispered softly, you could feel him grin, the soft hairs on his jawline tickled at your thighs. Your hips bucked, pushing his tongue in farther. "You're so eager.." He cooed. Beorn slid out his tongue, much to your disapproval. He locked lips sweetly with you, you could taste yourself on his tongue.

When you had your chance, you flipped him onto his back with a smug grin. "Guess who's in charge now?" You purred, cupping him in your hands. He hissed and moved slightly under you. Unlacing his trousers, you slid them down along with his underwear, allowing his erection to hit the cool night air. You gently wrapped your hand around it and pumped, keeping eye contact. Until you broke it to swirl your tongue along his head, causing him to moan. Slowly but surely, you took what you could into your mouth and gently bobbed back and forth, what you couldn't take it you gently used handiwork on. You felt his hips buck and push more into you, grunting in the process. You could feel him throb gently, and you looked up at him. His emotions were mixed: Lust, Thrill, and holding himself back the best he could. "Y-Y/N.. I can't.. I need you now.." He groaned softly, and you pulled him out. "And do you want me to do about that?" You cooed, Beorn looked you dead in the eyes. "Ride me." He said, his hands sliding up and down your waist. You bit your lip, "As you wish." You mewled, positioning yourself, and lowering yourself on his throbbing member. You let out a soft moan, leaning in and kissing him. "Y/N, move, please.." He murmured between the kiss, trying to cause friction. "Patience, my love." You said, kissing him deeper and running and pulling your fingers through his hair, moving your hips slowly at first, then picking up the pace. Feeling him shutter underneath you gave you a full sense of power. This eight foot brute of a man got goosebumps at your touch, and oh how you loved it. You bit and pulled his lower lip ever so gently, pulling away then so.

You threw back your head, closing your eyes and placed your hands on your outer thighs, rocking back and forth and moaning. You brought up one hand and cupped your left breast, squeezing gently.

What you didn't see was Beorn smiling and just observing you. You, were pure beauty in his eyes, everything was beautiful. your voice, movememts, uour quiet moans, even the sheen of glistening sweat was. His girl. The girl that had a temper, always a sarcastic remark, but the girl that had also captured his heart.

"Y/N.. Let me be in charge." Beorn rasped, his voice thick as his accent rolled from his tongue. "Fine with me.." You whispered, slipping off him. You were both close, but not yet would you let each other go.

Switching positions with you on the bottom and him ontop. He slowly slid inside of you. "Beorn, Please.." You pleaded, wrapping your legs around his back in an attempt for friction. "And you said I was impatient." He teased, you shot him a glare. He started slowly, and sped up, but not full pace, he was always worried he would hurt you.

"Beorn, faster." You moaned, "I don't want to hurt you darl–" "Beorn, _fuck me._ " You almost begged, looking him straight in the eyes and biting your lip. Something animalistic striked him inside, and he held your hips and immediently started pounding into you. You cried out, placing the back of your hand to your mouth and biting down gently. He ripped your hand away and took both wrists, pinning them to the soft pillow behind you. "I'm in charge. Do as I say.. Moan for me, darling." He grunted, locking eyes for with you. He felt you clench around him, he knew you were at your full high. "Beorn.. I'm.. C-Coming.." Were the last words slipping from your lips before you allowed yourself to let go. Moaning, you slid your fingers down his back, surely leaving marks. Soon following you, Beorn reached his own high and let himself go, releasing inside you. He grunted in approval and pulled out, laying beside you, burying his face in your neck.

"I love you so much, don't ever leave for that long again. I'm so, so sorry." Beorn started babbling on. You silenced him with a slim finger to his lips. "Shh, Beo.. You're forgiven, I'm sorry too, I love you, too. Forever and always."

You looked him in the eyes, and you both smiled. "I love you." You both said, holding each other close and drifting off.

Maybe you would run away more often. 

 

 

 


	3. Legolas - Take It All.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not as fluffy as I wanted it to be, but here it is??  
> Sorrysorrysorry

You were a lowly Avari elf that Thranduil actually felt, or you thought, slight pity on. You were a guard in the large kingdom of Mirkwood. Yes, you were different, but that didn't mean you were treated differently. Some elves didn't want you there, but they accepted you. 

Quick and silent in combat, you had saved the king and prince many of close calls. Not once did you get a Thank You.  
That was until the Prince began flirting with you. He was only joking, but you thought he was serious. You had always felt.. Something for the nearly silver haired Prince, but he did not. 

Legolas was but a friend to you. You'd converse, laugh, everything, much to the Kings disapproval.  
One day, on the night of the elven ball, you were keeping guard as usual. Everyone was at the ball, and you could hear the soft music flowing around the kingdom. Only the higher elves were invited, save Tauriel, meaning you were not.   
Clad in a dark green uniform, hair pulled back in a complicated braid, you were startled when a voice called, "You look beautiful." You unsheathed your dagger at the sudden voice and pointed it in their direction. They chuckled, and stepped out from the darkness. "Now now, Sheath your weapo. It wouldn't be good to injure the prince, would it?"   
Legolas. 

You sighed deeply and but away your weapon. "Don't scare me like that. Shouldn't you be at the party?" You asked, cocking your head to the side. "Yes, I should, but I wanted to see you." He said, lightly brushing his hand to yours. You shuddered at the sudden contact. He looked disgruntled and almost as if he was holding himself the best he could. Too much wine perhaps. His hair was everywhere, and you giggled softly. "Turn around, goof. You messed up your hair that I did earlier. It's not easy, Prince." You teased. Honestly, his hair looked fine, you just wanted an excuse to touch the silky strands. Legolas shrugged and sat, since he was much taller than you. 

Making sure no one else was watching, you unbraided the messy hair and ran your fingers through it. He leaned into your touch, and you blushed lightly. "You're so gentle.." He said softly. "I don't want to hurt my Prince. Your father would kill me." You sighed, and braided the hair into place. The prince stood and smiled, "Thank you. I think I'll get back to the festivities, others are probably wondering where I went.." He smiled a bit, you knew who he was talking about. Tauriel. He flirted with you, yes, but only lightly and jokingly. A tease, really, but you know he had his heart set on the firey haired elf.

But you still wondered why he flirted. 

Your thoughts were yanked away when he pulled you into a hug. You breathed in his musky, yet boyish scent. You went weak at the knees and he chuckled, then he kissed you on the cheek, dangerously close to your lips. Now, this pissed you more than anything. He was probably drinking too much, but that didn't give a good reason for him to be doing this.   
You gently pushed him away, "Get back to the ball, Prince." You almost spat. He seemed taken back at your abruptness, but shrugged it off and walked back.  
You choked back tears and breathed in and out. Get it out of your head, he doesn't like you.  
–  
((Two weeks, 3 days after the ball.))

Legolas couldn't shake the feeling. In the beginning, the flirting and teasing was just a game, but it turned into something more.

Ever since you joined the kingdom, he played his little game. He was sure you would fall head over heels for him, and he'd surely laugh if he found out you did.

But the game.. He fell in love with it. No, he didn't fall in love with the game.. He fell in love with you. Legolas would never think he'd actually like you, but he did. And he found out playing his little games got him no where with you. It recently made things worse, you storm away from him and not talk for hours, even days. Legolas had to tell you how he felt. He loved you.  
How could he help it? The way you walked, talked. How you reassured him and understood him when no one else could. It's what made you unique in the princes eyes. But he only just realized how much he loved it.

That's why he was looking for you. 

He ran around the kingdom, your guard position, library, even the kitchen. Until he ran into Tauriel. "Tauriel! Have you seen Y/N? I need to speak to her." "She probably in her chambers.. She hasn't come out since what you said to her earlier." Tauriel said, giving him a dirty look.  
–   
"Think anyone could ever love me?" You asked the Prince seriously.  
He laughed at you, shaking his head, "Oh dear Y/N, you're just a guard. Don't think too full of yourself." But he was joking. He couldn't apologize before you got up and stormed off, tears running down your cheeks.   
–  
Legolas rubbed his face and groaned, "I wasn't serious!" He said, pushing by Tauriel and running to your chambers. But he stopped when he heard the piano in the back room playing softly, an angelic voice flowing out of the doorway. The door was cracked slightly and he looked in, seeing your H/L H/C braided down your back. He stopped himself from barging in, so he could listen to you. 

Didn't I give it all,  
Tried my best,  
Gave you everything I had,  
Everything and no less?  
Didn't I do it right?  
Did I let you down?  
Maybe you got too used to  
Well, having me around.  
Still how can you walk away  
From all my tears?  
It's gonna be an empty road  
Without me right here.  
–Legolas stepped closer to the door to listen to the words.–  
But go on and take it,  
Take it all with you.  
Don't look back  
At this crumbling fool.  
Just take it all  
With my love,  
Take it all  
With my love.  
Maybe I should leave  
To help you see  
Nothing is better than this  
And this is everything we need.  
So is it over?  
Is this really it?  
You've given up so easily,  
I thought you loved me more than this.  
But go on, go on and take it,  
Take it all with you.  
Don't look back  
At this crumbling fool.  
Just take it all  
With my love,  
Take it all  
With my love.  
I will change if I must.  
Slow it down and bring it home, I will adjust.  
Oh if only, if only you knew,  
Everything I do is for you.  
–By now you were shaking, but your hands kept playing.–   
But go on  
Go on and take it,  
Take it all with you.  
Don't look back  
At this crumbling fool.  
Just take it,  
Take it all with you.  
Don't look back  
At this crumbling fool.  
Just take it,  
Take it all with you.  
Don't look back  
At this crumbling fool.  
Just take it all  
With my love,  
Take it all  
With my love  
Take it all  
With my love.

You finished the song, not realizing he was behind you. "Why is he such a jerk?!" You yelled, smashing down on the keys. "Why does he always keep doing that that?!" You yelled at the ceiling. 

"Doing what, Y/N?" Legolas found the words slip from his lips without caution. You became startled, you turned to look at the confused Prince. "Legolas.." You asked, "When did you arrive?" You hoped he heard none of it. "I was looking for you, but I heard someone singing, so I stopped.. But anyway, you didn't answer my question. Who is doing what? Who's a jerk?" Legolas asked, concerned as he walked towards you more. "Is that song about that someone??"   
No answer.  
"Y/N, is thag someone a he?" He asked.  
No answer.  
"Y/N, who is he?" He pressed.  
No answer.  
"Are you interested in him??" Legolas demanded.  
No. Answer.   
"Y/N! Answer me this instant!" He grabbed you by the shoulders and shook you almost violently. "Why do you even care?!" You yelled in his face and ran to your chambers, burning tears down your cheeks. He was playing his dumb game again.   
He followed you, and came in to your room without even knocking, you lay face down on your bed. He sighed and closed the door. "Y/N, I need you to listen.." You rolled over to face him, "No, it's time for you to listen, Legolas. You have absolutely no right to ask me those questions, nor grab me. Not when all you do is play with me! I'm not a toy, Legolas!" You said, that sweet, innocent voice filled with anger and rage. "Y/N, I never meant to–" he started, "I thought at least you felt something. That it was just to break the ice. But no, Legolas, I'm just another girl you're trying to win over!" You continued, "And you know something.. That song was mean for you. Because I was right there even though you kept up your game. Because I thought it was something you did." "Y/N, no, I-I.." Legolas stampered, reaching out for you. You slapped his hand away, "I've had enough! You understand nothing and just keep playing! I'm sick of you, Legolas!. You paused, thinking for a moment. You sat up and got in his face, "Leave." Was your final word as he looked at you wide eyed. You looked down and for a moment it was quiet, making you think he left. You turned around to lay down again before he grabbed your wrist and made you face him.

"I am not leaving!" He pressed you closer. "I'll admit, in the beginning, it was a game.. But then.. Y/N.. I-I.." Legolas stuttered, his eyes flickering to your eyes, to your lips. He leaned in closely, tilting his head before gently, but lovingly pressing his lips to yours. It was what you wanted all along, but had no courage to say so. You were puddy in his arms as they wrapped around your waist. He pulled away, his icey eyes looking into yours. "I love you so much, Y/N.." He said, tucking a hand behind your ear. "And I still do," He said, letting you go, and you layed down on the bed, looking to the ceiling and taking it all in. "And I'm so sorry, Y/N. I'm so sorry. I know I screwed up.. But please, stay with me. Keep me in line.." He suddenly walked over to you and clung to you on the bed. You gave in and nodded, kissing his nose gently. "Apology accepted.." You cooed softly. 

Hours you two spent cuddled together, laughing and sharing stories. You'd run your fingers through his hair, he'd shudder at the touch, but kept talking "And then my Ada said, 'Legolas. Someday you will become king! When you do, I want you to rule it as I, but with a queen.' And I just say 'Bah! Whatever Ada.' And walk away. Oh how mad he would get! His face as red as a rose!" Legolas would chuckle at his own stories, with you laughing as well. 

"Legolas?" You said seriously.  
"Yes, Bain?" Legolas cautioned.  
"I love you." You whispered, a smile placed on your lips.  
"I love you more." Legolas chuckled.  
"Noooo! I love you more." You giggled.   
"I can't compete with you, Darling." He gave in, smiling at you.

"I'll always love you." 


	4. Fili - Love Letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs you should listen to/what I listened to while writing -  
> Ben Rector - I like you.  
> Shwayze - Love Letter. Ft. The Cataracs and Dev. 
> 
> This is shorter than I'd like but oh well.

**_((The boys are at Erebor College! The set up is slightly modern. Since they don't really have school in middle earth. Clothing and what not is more modern, but they ride horses or walk to college. I can't explain it well.))_ **

 

 

**_((College, Boys are spending it with their Uncle and Mother.))_ **

Kili was worried about his older brother. He'd spend hours in his room, even after study. He wouldn't talk to their Uncle, or Mother.

Fili was a leader, the more practical of the two brothers, and he would defiantly show it. He wasn't one to lock himself away and focus on one thing for so long. Yes, Fili was basically a straight A student, he'd study hard, but he would take breaks.

But today he spent every second since he got home in his room, barely uttering a word. He seemed anxious. 

* * *

 

Kili busted into his brothers room, only to watch Fili scramble suddenly and shove a paper in a drawer. "Kili! Get the hell out of my room! And if you would like to present yourself to me, knock!" Fili yelled at the younger brother. Kili shrugged it off and sauntered over to the desk. He grabbed the handle of the drawer and started to pull it open, only to have Fili slap his hand away. "Ow! What're you all about, Fee?" "There's things on my mind that only concern me." He said, crossing his arms. "Ohh. Is it a girl?? Are you gonna ask her to the ball?!" Kili asked, almost jumping out of his boots. "No! I don't need to! I'm not even going.." Fili rolled his eyes, spinning in his chair.

Kili chuckled, "Come on, Brother. Any girl would swoon for you. I'm surprised I got Tauriel! I thought for sure she was after Legolas." Fili grunted, "I don't care for girls 'swooning' for me. I knew the right girl when I saw her." Fili realized his slip up in words and glared at Kili. "Kili, don't you dare–" "Aha! So there is a girl!! Mother! Uncle! Fili likes a girl!!" Kili yelled, running out of the room. Kili was 20, but acted so immature.

Fili heard a squeal and the sound of boots on the hard wood floor. His door swung open to his beaming mother. "Fili! Oh, my little lion man! You're growing up! Who is she? Is she pretty? Is she a nice girl?" Dìs asked the last question seriously. "Mom, It's.. Please, I don't want to talk about it." The blonde haired man was getting flustered. "Alright, Alright, I'll leave you be. But I'm not sure Kili will. Plus, it's late. Almost 11:30pm. Get to bed." Dìs said, walking over and kissing Fili on the temple and pressing her forehead to his. "Ask her to the ball." His mother said, walking out of the room and closing the door.

"Uncle! Uncle! Fili likes a girl!" Kili could be heard through the closed door, and Fili chuckled softly.

Ball.. Maybe he would ask her. 

* * *

 

A few hours later, when Kili was sure Fili was asleep, and thank Mahal Fili was a heavy sleeper, Kili snuck into his room and pulled open the desk drawer, pulling out the letter.

_'Hey Y/N. I've been meaning to tell you for a while now.. I really like you. More like love you, A lot. You're beautiful, everything you do is beautiful. The way you rest your cheeks on your fists when you're in deep thought is cute, even when you get all flustered when you get called on in class is cute. I hope no one else has asked you, because I couldn't stand to see you with someone else, let alone see your heart broken. So, Y/N, can I call you mine?_

_\- Fili._

 

Kili couldn't hold back the laughter and burst it out. Fili awoke and grabbed the knife on his bed side table and pointed it towards Kili. "Kili! What're you doing–" He stopped when he saw the letter in the hands of the brunette. "Put it down." Fili growled, and Kili laughed. "Oh, Brother. Let me teach you how to get a girl. They're not really into that lovey dovey crap." Kili said, crumbling the letter and throwing it in the waste bin. "In the morning, I'm dressing you. Properly. She'll fall for you in an instant!" Kili said, walking and stopping in the door frame. "And Y/N? Really? She's.. Alright." Kili shrugged, closing the door when he left.

Fili looked to the crumpled letter, and layed back down. The ball with in 3 days counting today. He didn't plan anything.

He hoped Kili had this..

* * *

 

_The next morning..~_

Kili woke the golden haired man too early for his liking. "Wake up, sleepy head!" Kili pounced on his brother in the bed. Fili groaned and pushed him off the bed, opening one eye. His vision cleared to the articles of clothing his brother had on, and held in his hand. "Put these on! You'll look great." He said, throwing his brother the clothes and turning his back. Fili got up and slid on the clothes, looking in the mirror. Clad in a sweat shirt, jeans, and a beanie, Fili looked himself over in the mirror. Arms crossed, he shook his head, a small smirk on his lips. Kili leaned in, hands in his pocket. "She'll love it. Act a bit different too. Don't be so.. Shy. Be out there! Tease her a bit." "Kili, she won't lik–" "Trust me!" Kili said, throwing his brother his book bag and walking out the door. Fili sighed, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

He looked homeless. Fili knew this was no way to get a girl. Tauriel liked Kili for his goofy, yet serious personality. Not the way he dresses.

* * *

 

The boys walked up the steps of the Erebor college, pushing open the doors. "Class is gonna start soon. Maybe if you get there quick, you can sit with her." Kili nudged his brother. Fili groaned and pushed him away, making his way down the halls and to the door, pushing open the wooden frame and walking inside. Sure enough, there you you. He froze.

You were mesmerising. The way your h/l h/c hair was up in a neat, yet slightly messy intricate bun, how your hood rested on your small shoulders.

Fili suantered over to you and took, reluctantly, Kili's words. He sat next to you and leant back. "Hey." Fili said, flashing you a smile. You turned to the voice, a bit shocked at the golden haired heir was talking to you. You were a seamstress, sure your mother was well know, but you not as much. "H-Hi." You croaked out, throwing back your award winning, –in Fili's eyes– smile. He had to keep himself from melting right there under your gaze. Little did he know you were having the same problem.

Fili slung an arm around your chair, making you shift uncomfortably. What had gotten into him? He was acting more like Kili. Not the gentle Fili you came to see.

The whole day was awkward. Every chance he got, he'd brush knees, lean close to you, do anything in his power to get close to you. It was honestly unsettling. Not that you minded being close to the golden heir, nor did you mind being cuddled and what not. But this all seemed intentional. Like someone was making him do this.

"See you later, Y/N." Fili said, flashing his smile once more before he walked off with Kili. You let out a heavy breath and hurried home.

* * *

 

One more day until the ball. One more chance Fili had.

* * *

 

Kili ruffed the beanie on his brothers head as they walked, chuckling. "So, how'd it go brother??" "Kee.. I.. I'm not sure. She seemed uncomfortable." Fili said, looking to his boots as he walked. "Don't be ridiculous! I saw how she looked at you." "Yeah, because I changed so much in one day. Tomorrow night is the ball, Kee, I need to do something."

* * *

 

The next morning Fili dressed himself, simply, but nicely. He looked like himself again.

Walking with his brother again, he met you in class, turning to you. "Listen, I'm so sorry about yesterday.. Kili just.. I'm sorry, Y/N–" "It's fine, Fee." You shrugged him off,but he spoke again. "You going to the ball..?" "Yes, but I don't have anyone." You said, not looking at him. "Great! I-I mean, cool, yeah. Me either, maybe ill see you there?" "Surely." You said.

* * *

 

_**((Time skip to after school, the day of the ball because in lazy as fuck))** _

Fili had asked you earlier today if you were going to the ball, you said yes, but with no one. He shrugged it off, playing it cool. He had a plan though.

Fili took the suit out of the dry cleaner bag, and slipped it on. Fili smiled proudly at himself, He cleaned up well.

Fili looked in the trash bin, pulling out the used to be love letter. He flattened it out again and sighed, slipping it in his drawer.

Dìs stepped through the door and smiled, "You look dashing, Fee." She said, walking over to him and fixing the creases. "Kili already left to meet Tauriel, and you should be going too. Did you ask the girl..?" "No, I didn't.. But I'm doing something tonight. It'll be grand." Fili said, his face beaming. "I'm proud of you." Dìs said, smoothing his hair and fixing the clasps on his mustache braids. "Ok, ok mom, I'm good." Fili chuckled, playfully shrugging his Mother off. "Alright, get going, before someone else steals that girl from you." This got Fili going. He placed a kiss to his mothers cheek and dashed out the door.

Fili jumped on his chestnut mare and raced to the college, hooking her up next to Kili's. He walked in with a few others, getting winks from guys and girls. But he didn't see you. Maybe you were inside.

Fili pushed open the doors to the large gymnasium, and scanned around for you. His eyes fell on your graceful figure, laughing with your friends. Your body was hugged gently by a nicely fitting, long, red dress. It was held up by one strap on your shoulder, which was covered by a rose. His breath was taken away. Fili was knocked back to reality when someone bumped into him, yelling "Watch it!" Over the music.

As the hours passed, he finally decided his plan.

He walked over to the DJ and asked him something, slipping him a few dollars. Fili took the mic and walked up on the stage, tapping the mic and clearing his throat. "U-Um.. Can I have everyone's attention, please? Specifically.. Y/F/N Y/L/N." the spot light hit you, as well as hundreds of eyes. You stiffened and your friends moved.

"Y/N.. Y-You're beautiful. You're so sweet, too. I-I could never express myself to you in the way I'd like. For.. Gosh, I don't know how long, I've liked you. And that like, turned into l-love. There's something about y-you that makes you diff-different," Fili's palms were becoming slightly sweaty, his eyes darted around the room, meeting yours now and then. "I-I know I've been a jerk, I never talked to you, I should've a-asked you so long ago.. Y/N, W-Will you be m-my gir–" Fili was cut off when the mic slipped through his sweaty hands and tumbled to the floor, letting out an ear piercing ring. Everyone covered their ears before he picked it up and placed it back. "Sorrysorrysorry." He choked out, before running down the stairs and pushing through everyone.

You ran to him, and before he left the doorway, you grabbed his suit, and turned him around. The two of you stood in the door way, and looked in each others eyes. "Y/N.. I-I.." He started, everyone was silent. You shook your head, and grabbed his collar. Even with heels he was taller than you, so you leaned up, while pulling him down, and kissed him sweetly. Everyone whistled and hollered, whilst Kili let out a quite appropriate wolf howl.

"Yes." You said when you pulled away, "Yes, what?" "I'll be your girlfriend." You said, kissing him again, but much more fiercely. You bit his bottom lip gently, earning a low growl from him.

Kili came over and slapped Fili's shoulder, "Alright, Mr High and Mighty, calm down." Fili pulled away with a sigh. "We can finish this some other time." Fili growled in your ear, making your cheeks and ear tips as bright as your dress.

Tonight was perfect.

* * *

 

You and Fili had been dating for 3 months now, and you never met his mother and uncle. "Wanna come over and study? You can meet my mom and uncle, too." You nodded, and Fili took your hand and walked you to his home.

Pushing open the doors, Fili called, "Mother! Uncle Thorin! I'm home and have someone you may want to meet!" Fili looked down at you and smiled reassuringly, squeezing your hand gently. A woman with a shorter structure came around the corner covered in flour, "Fili what is all the yelling abo–" she stopped and gasped, meeting your eyes. "Oh Fili.. Is this..?" Fili answered her with a nod. "She's beautiful!" The lady squealed, running over and stopping before you. "She's perfect, Fee." The woman tucked a stray hair behind your ear and stepped back. "I'm Lady Dìs, but please just call me Dìs." She said, "I'm Y/F/N Y/L/N. It's a pleasure to meet you." "Oh! You're Y/M/F/N's daughter, correct? She's a wonderful seamstress. Made me this dress!" Dìs said, twirling around.

"Alright mom, where's uncle Thorin?" "I'm not sure.. Thorin! Get down here!" The sweet woman's voice hollered, it was followed by heavy footsteps. "Mahal, Dìs! You're just as loud as Mother was!" He bellowed, looking over and seeing you. "Fili, is this?" You nodded this time. "She sure is a sight." Thorin chuckled, you smiled. "Thank you." You said, "I'm Thorin, their uncle." Thorin said, "I'm F/N L/N. Nice to meet you." You cooed. "We're gonna go study now.." Fili said, dragging you away from their eyes.

Fili pulled you into his room, each of you throwing your bags aside. Yours at the desk, his the bed. He closed the door and plopped down on the bed. You sat at his desk, pulling out your books and what not.

"Fee, Darling, do you have a piece of paper?" Fili nodded, and pointed to a drawer. "In that drawer." He said.

You pulled open the drawer and your gaze fell on a sun beaten, crumpled paper. Seeing your name, you pulled it out, reading it over. The silence caught Fili's attention, and he looked over to you, dropping his book. "Y/N, dear, don't re–" "Why didn't you give this to me before?" You giggled softly, and looked over to him, his face flushed. You stood and folded the paper, placing it in your bag.

You placed your lips on his, taking him back, but he moved his lips with yours. He whimpered softly when you pulled away, but you smiled. "We have to study, Goldie." You teased, that had become your new nickname for him. He grumbled and picked his pen and book up again, but obliged. "If you say so."

"I do say so. Also, thanks for this _love letter_." You teased.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your dress - http://img3.ihadlike.com/pri/o/201302/Bright-Red-Date-Dresses-Floor-Length-Chiffon-One-Shoulder-Prom-Dress-21953-75251.jpg
> 
> Kili's outfit for them - https://40.media.tumblr.com/ae2e8e3725c28c90ace81f2c9858b4bc/tumblr_ncftixq4Vz1rj780xo1_500.jpg
> 
> Fili's outfit for them - http://th00.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/i/2013/102/b/c/modern_fili_and_kili_by_pabuttego-d61gau4.png


	5. Bilbo - Welcome Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as 'smutty' as I wanted it to be, I just wanted to finish this. I'll make it up in another chapter..  
> Fluffy/Smutty thing eh

You had left the comfy hobbit hole that was occupied by you and Bilbo. You kept your relationship a secret to the others, because you just chose to. You didn't need all the commotion, a wedding, party and what not. You did get married, yes, but not officially, if that's how to put it. 

You walked down the gravel of the Shire, making your way to the market. You walked for half a day, starting at night. You weren't afraid of the dark, no! Plus you had to get there! The market you loved most was across town, but fhey were the best. The sun had already set, Thank Mahal they were open late, you were almost done making your award winning jam buns, but you ran out of flour for them! You looked like a mess, sure, but you didn't mind, everyone in the Shire knew how reckless our could be when it came to baking, it was after all your favorite thing to do, and no one complained when they had a mouthful of jam buns. 

The cool night air whipped through your h/l h/c hair, it's gently curls bouncing softly. 

Here you go on your walk again. You got home the next day, early in the morning.

As you walked, you took no notice to the large boot prints on your walkway, and pushed open the door. "Bilbo, Dear, I'm ba–" You almost screeched when. You looked into your home. It was a mess, but not horrible. Mud prints, crumbs, empty biscuit jars, everything in the pantry gone. 

Your jam buns violated, gone as well. 

You marched inside and screamed, "Bilbo Baggins! You have some explaining to do!" You yelled, expecting a rather scared hobbit to approach you and explain, but not a sound came. It was eerily quiet. "Bilbo..?" You cooed, looking places where he would be. 

You searched the dining area last, eyes landing on a peice of parchment with his hand writing. 

 

'I'm so sorry, Y/N. I had to go. I'm joining Thorin Oakenshield and his company to slay Smaug, a dragon, and reclaim Erebor. I'm sorry about the mess, I had no control over them! And your jam buns, Mahal, I know, I'm dead. Darling, forgive me. If I don't come back, I love you with all my heart.' 

– Bilbo Baggins.' 

 

Your face was beet red, your eyes filled with rage. "Damn that hobbit! Damn the dwarves!" You yelled, kicking over a chair. You stood still before bursting into tears, sliding to your knees, holding the letter to your chest and sobbing. "My Bilbo's off to slay a dragon.." You croaked. Gathering yourself, you stood, and began the long enduring process of cleaning the house, and remaking every jam bun. 

–

Days, weeks, months, you spent, shuffling around the house, reading every book Bilbo and you had, baking everything in your power. 

Dare not once did you sleep in your bed, for you couldn't stand being in a cold bed. 

You did, however, find a small breaking point. You walked to your shared room and opened his wardrobe. You slipped on one of his jackets and breathed in. It just about made your knees buckle. It smelled exactly of him. A bit of spice, –preferably from your baking– Old Toby, garden flowers/dirt, and it even had that small hint of The Green Dragon. It hung just above your knees, yet sat comfortably on your shoulders. You stifled a sob, and walked out of the room, jacket still on your shoulders. You grabbed a book you were reading, and sat down in his arm chair by the fireplace. From behind you might've looked like the hobbit himself, but it was debatable. 

If you weren't reading, you'd spend your time with a small knife, and a sizable piece of wood, widdling away at it, you had a plan for what it would be.

–

14 months. He was gone 14 god damned months. You couldn't take it. You were furious with him, he never said he'd be gone this long. He had a thing or two coming when he got back. 

But one faithful morning, you were gathering the mail and one letter caught your eyes. It had intricate silver lines on it, closed by a waxed stamp. It was labeled in your name. You hurried inside and threw the other mail on the table, and opened this one letter. You scanned it over, and nearly fainted. 

Bilbo would be home by tomorrow, so says this letter.

It was signed by Gandalf himself! Not Gandalf the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks?! Oh, you were so jealous now. But aside that, you had to tidy everything up. 

All day you cleaned, straightened, dusted, and washed. Everything had to be perfect for you hobbit, including yourself. Bilbo had to know what he had missed. 

–

The next morning came by painfully slow, and you awoke hoping to see Bilbo in his armchair, but alas, it was empty. You sighed, getting up from the couch and stretching. 

You walked to the bathroom and turned on the hot water, allowing the steam to fill the room. Taking a quick 10 minute wash, you hopped out, towel around your waist, to your room. You scanned your clothes after slipping on your undergarments, tunic, trousers, and threw your hair up into a bun. You decided to visit friends to pass the time. 

You left the house for a few hours, only to return to have an auction happening at your home! Your eyes widened with shock, and you pushed passed the crowd. "Excuse me, move please," You would say, People barely acknowledged you. You huffed heavily, and walked to the auctioneer table, slamming your hand down. "What is the meaning of all this?" You demanded, silencing the line of people. "Why, it's an auction! Bilbo Baggins is presumed dead, since he's been gone for 14 months with no word." "He's not dead! Put all of his things back!" Everyone laughed, a few whispering, "She's crazy." Others ignored. Everyone became rowdy again and you were pushed into the flow of the crowd, grabbing what you could. "Yes, thanks, those are his books, these are my knives– Hey! Put his armchair back!" Things were going too fast, and you were shoved out of the crowd and tumbled back into the front law, one of the knives cutting at your cheek. 

You'd had it, you didn't care anymore. Maybe he was dead, he hasn't come back. You placed your fingers on the warm blood the slowly seeped from the cut, pulling them back and looking at them. You closed your eyes, hoping everything would just disappear. 

Until your eyes snapped open at that.. voice. It was still silky and smooth, but had that hint of croaky-ness in the throat from yelling so much. 

"Excuse me, pardon me! Hey, that's my arm chair! Put that back!" You shot up to see that mess of curls bounding through the crowd, stopping at a woman. "And those are my spoons, thank you very much." He said, taking them from the woman. "Who are you?!" The woman screeched, "You know exactly who I am, Lobellia Sackville-Baggins." He spat, pushing until he got to the table. "What is all this? I'm alive! I'm right here!" He yelled, the man chuckled. "No no, Bilbo is dead." "I'm right here!" "Do you have proof?" The man asked, "Yes, right here." He scrambled, pulling out a paper and shoving it in his face. The man read it over, looking to him, "Welcome back, Bilbo.. Who'd Thorin Oakenshield..?" "I bid my service to him." Bilbo said, walking inside and slamming the door. You still hadn't met him again, and everyone vegan replacing all of his items into his house, and you helped. He didn't notice you. 

Night rolled around and when everyone had gone, you stayed outside and tidied everything up. When you were done, you knocked on the door, usually you'd barge in but today you wanted to see his reaction. "No! No more visitors, or adventures!" You could hear him scurry to the door and open it, "What about wives?" You giggled softly when his jaw was agape slightly and his eyes looked you over. "Wives are always acceptable." Bilbo finally managed to whisper before picking you up in his arms and holding you. He was much stronger than you remembered, maybe even taller. "Barely noticed I was gone, hm?" "No no! I noticed!!" Bilbo pouted, "I just didn't ask anyone, because people would be suspicious!" "And by people you mean Lobellia." You giggled when he rolled his eyes and grumbled. Bilbos eyes landed on the small cut on your cheek, "Ah! What happened?!" He asked worriedly, "Oh, someone pushed me over when I had my knives." "You and your knives." He said, licking his thumb and wiping away the dried blood, "Oh, Mahal, Bilbo, stop that." You stuck out your tongue in fake disgust, and he just laughed. "Oh! Oh! Put me down, I have to give you something. Go sit in your chair." You said, jumping out of his arms and running around the house. Bilbo chuckled and sat down, waiting patiently. 

You came back with a red box, closed by a gold bow. You handed it to him, giddy like a little girl on Christmas, and he eyed you suspiciously. "Open it." You said, and he did. Inside was an intricately carved pipe, decorated with swirls, and his name. "I missed your 51st birthday, so here's your present." You said. He put it aside and shook his head, "You don't like it.." You said quietly, "No! I do! I love it. It's just.. I don't need a present," Bilbo started, and you looked to him, "Coming back to such a wonderful home, and wife, was a present enough." You smiled, and without his permission, not that you cared for it, you climbed into his lap and sat. You cuddled and placed yourself like a puzzle piece in his lap, and looked up to him. "I missed you so much." You said, leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss. You pulled away and looked into his blue orbs, and kissed him again, this time though, he ran his tongue along your bottom lip in a plea to be let in. You obliged, and you let him have his way, placing his hands on your waist. As soon as it started, it ended with you smirking. Bilbo pouted in disagreement, and you giggled softly. 

Putting your head on his chest, listening to the rhythmic heartbeat of him, you sighed, "We can finish later, hm? You're probably so tired from your adventure." You started, before looking up at him, "Tell me about it. If you want, that is." You could see his eyes fill with everything he went through. Happiness, pain, loss. "Bilbo.." "No, no. I'll tell you." He said, combing his fingers through your hair, and placing his other hand on your butt to keep you up. "Well.. After you left to go to the market.." He started..

Boy this would be long.

–

It took endless hours for him to tell everything, but you stayed awake. "And then.. Thorin.." Bilbo started to become choked up, and you buried your face in the crook of his neck, petting his hair slowly. "Shh, No, it's ok, I get it. You're ok now, everything is ok." You said, and he calmed a bit. "You should get some rest, Y/N." Bilbo said, letting you out of his lap. "But it's only 9.." You groaned, "Rest." Bilbo said. 

You sighed and started to walk to your shared room, but stopped. Looking back at him, you said, "Bilbo?" He looked back at you, "Yes? Everything ok..?" Bilbo was concerned, but you smiled. "This present hasn't been unwrapped yet." You teased, gently tugging your tunic down just enough to show a small amount of cleavage. Spinning on your heel, you dashed to the room and closed the door before having a giggling fit. Oh Mahal, his face was priceless. Laying in the bed, it was silent throughout, until the door swung open, reveling a dishelved hobbit. "Then maybe I should unwrap it?" Bilbo purred, and you shrugged. "It technically isn't your birthday anymore, maybe wait until next ye–" You were cut off by the door slamming and Bilbo suddenly atop you, "I can do what I want, when I want." He said, leaning down and sucking on your neck, leaving territorial like marks. You moaned softly, and he smirked against your skin. His hands ran up your stomach, the once soft palms hardened by callouses. Slowly, he removed your tunic, tunic, and placed kisses down your neck, chest, stomach, going lower and stopping at the line of your trousers. "A dress would've been so much simpler to take off.." Bilbo muttered, fumbling with the strings, but pulling them off easily. You stopped him when he was about to take off your panties, "Now now, I'm almost naked and your clothed.. That's a bit unfair.." You pouted, and he sighed. "True." He pulled off his vest, followed by his too and trousers. Running your hands down his chest and stomach, he shuddered at the touch. "Work out much, hm?" You teased. "Hey, don't push it." Bilbo said, you rolled your eyes and took his shoulders, pulling him close and locking his lips in a kiss, nibbling gently on his bottom lip. I slid my hands into his boxers, and cupped him gently, and he groaned softly, earning me a chance to slip my tongue into his mouth. He groaned softly, and I smiled. 

His hand cupped your breast, and then easily took off your bra, and then panties. He pulled down his boxers, and you gently pumped your hand to get him going more than he already was. He grunted now and then into your lips, his hands finding his way to your own sex, slipping two fingers in easily. You broke the kiss to arch your back and moan, "Q-Quit teasing.." You moaned, and he took his fingers out. "Eager as always.." He cooed, lining himself up and slowly pushing into your already dripping sex, making you moan again. You wrapped your legs around his waist, and he took your wrists and gently pinned them to your sides as he placed gentle needy kisses on your lips and neck. 

The night went on like this for what seemed like forever, pleasuring each other back and forth, before you finally settled down, and cradled each other close, he hummed songs in your ear. "I would like presents more often, if that alright." Bilbo said softly, you nodded. "You don't even need to ask.. And Bilbo?" "Yes?"

"Welcome Home."


	6. Nori - Partners In Crime.

You were silent as a mouse, no one ever saw you, except for those few unfortunate times.. But other than that, silent as a mouse! No one knew your name, and if they've seen your face, describing it wasn't easy, since your mop of h/l h/c hair covered it when you moved. 

You were concidered the best. Well.. You were, until that cheeky star haired dwarf waltz in and stole your spot light. He stole openly, no strategy at all. Money skins, necklaces off of racks, knives from their sheaths. People would be frantic, and he'd snicker, and no one suspected a thing.

You were gonna beat him at his own game. 

-

Younger brother of Dori, older brother of Ori, all three known as 'The Brothers Ri' Nori lived in the Lonley Mountain, but would often leave to find his own treasures. He frequented the Blue Mounatins, where you had settled after Smaug. Your parents killed, you had no where to go, and no money. But you were sure to get money out of him, he did have a share of the mountain gold. 

Your h/l h/c hair usually lay down, your thin muttonchops of your beard braided into your hair. ((You're a Darrow dam, yes, you have a slight beard.)) Large e/c orbs expressed many emotions, and if one was to look into them to long, they would surely bend to your wim. But without a second look, others could definantly tell you were a woman. You were more petite than most of the women, a lot of muscle from protecting yourself and running from the law kept you slim enough. 

You were walking around one night, your hood on your head as you preyed for those unsuspecting it. You'd walk by people and snatch their money skins, and shove them into the inside pockets of your coat. It was so easy. A bit too easy. You'd then bump into people, and they'd drop things, and as they went to bend and pick it up, you'd pick it up, and as they were bent over you'd grab a new item, handing them the other. 

That was until you saw Nori doing the exact same act. You pulled back your hood, the only lights being lanterns. Narrowing your eyes, he stood, and his eyes landed on you, a smirk playing on his lips. You were his next victim, but little did he know, he was yours. 

He started walking in your direction, and you did the same, adding a little swish in your hips. You two barreled into each other at incredible speed, and you both fell back, landing on your butts. It took both of you by suprise, even though you both had the same plan. Each of you dropped one thing, something of little value, and you bent over as did he, and you each took something off of the other quickly, and handed them back the less valuable thing. He grabbed one of your money skins, a light amounted one, and you grabbed an expertly crafted knife. "Terribly sorry!" Nori cheekily said, "I'm quite sorry myself!" You cooed, locking eyes with him for just a moment. "I'll be on my way.." "Same here." You said, pointing in the opposite direction. Both of you stood, and scurried off. 

This went on for a while, and your face became more known, as did his. Things went missing double time, and people would come straight to you. "Mahal, I don't have his wallet! No, I don't know where the rings went!" You'd plead, and they'd give in, and leave. 

Every week was something new, especially today.

You were walking, and you could hear a commotion, and that familiar voice, "I didn't take anything too valuable!" Nori.

"So you did take something!" Another yelled, and you ran around the corner, there stood Nori being restrained by the police, and he looked to you, a plea in his eyes. You had to think fast, and you went forth a bit, and stumbled, holding your ankle, screaming and causing more of a commotion. Of course this was all for show, it worked. "Augh! My ankle! I-I think it's broken!" You said, choking back fake tears. The officers let Nori go, and you mouthed 'Go.' And he bolted. 

The officers came to you, "Are you alright?" One asked, "Hey, That's that theif of a woman!" One recognized you, and you stood, "Gotta go!" You yelled, running in the same direction Nori did. For a dwarf, you were a quick runner, zipping through the crowd like it was nothing, until you heard the officers behind you. "Stop her!" "Theif!" You looked back, then forth, and turned a corner, only to be grabbed by the arm and yanked into an alley, a hand over your mouth. You muffled a scream, and bit down on the hand. "Y/N! Ow! It's me!" They let you go, and you turned to face Nori, who was shaking the pain from his hand. "You have a strong bite.. Jeez–" "Why'd you grab me?!" You asked, straightening your clothes out. "The officers.." "Damn them! I can handle it, Nori." You scoffed, crossing your arms and pouting, which Nori found quite cute. He chuckled, but asked, "Why'd you do that? You know, the fake ankle thing?" "Theives help other thieves." You stated, "Like partners in crime??" Nori asked, almost happy. "Uh, no. I'm not your partner in crime." "Aw, Why not? We'd be the best there is." He said, nudging your shoulder suggestively. You hesitated, but gave in since he'd bug you so much. "I won't be your partner in crime, but, I will be there if you need a little help. But don't come crying to me over spilt milk." You scoffed, and Nori took that as a yes. 

You stole more than gold and what not, no, and Nori knew, you stole his heart the moment he layed eyes on you. 

–

Two months.

It had been two months since you met Nori, and even though you were his friend, you still competed over every little thing. 

You'd meet at the old tavern, and sit in the back, the only light being candle light. "How many things did you.. Borrow today?" Nori chuckled. "Twelve." You said confidently. Nori smiled and held out his hand, rubbing his fingers together. "I got thirteen. Pay up, Sweet cheeks." You groaned, at both having to pay, but also the name sweet cheeks. You took out your small bag of money, and set it in his hands. Nori looked into the bag, and glanced at you. You fidgeted in your seat, "Y/N.." Nori started. "Fine fine.." You said, reaching into your pocket and pulling out more coins, placing them in the bag. "Can't fool meee.~" Nori said, in a sing song voice. "Yeah, whatever." You said. "You can get me back next time!" Nori said, "I was named the best thief until you came along, stealing everything away! Literally!" You said, "Hey, not my fault I'm a good–" Nori's voice trailed off when four guards approached the table, "Thief.." He squeaked out. "It's them." One clearly stated. 

"Nori, run." You said, jumping out of your chair, Nori in hot pursuit. "Split up!" Nori shouted, running in the opposite direction. You got a 10 feet distance away from each other, before you were grabbed, hands locked behind your back by cuffs. "Nori!" "Y/N!" Nori skidded to a halt, and started to turn around to come help, but he too was grabbed. "So, what were ya' up to t'night?" One guard asked, you both stayed silent. "Let's see what The Master has in store for you two." One snickered. You and Nori just looked at each other, eyes locked the entire time. You couldn't help but feel butterflies when he looked at you, and you didn't like, nor dislike the feeling. 

Your eye contact broke when you were pulled away. Probably to never see each other, or the light of day again.

–

One month! That was it. Only one month in a cell, and it allowed you to think everything over. 

You hoped Nori was ok, and that he hadn't broke out, which you highly doubted would happen since you were both under high watch. 

One morning, you were awoken by the jingle of keys, and the creaking door of your opening. "Get up, get out." A low voice said, you sat up and looked at the open door. Glancing at the white tallies on the wall, you got up and marked the last one off. 

Putting on your coat, you walked out of the jail, and outside, the cool evening air hitting your cheeks. You walked along the narrow boards atop the lake, until your feet hit grass. You walked along, sitting on a nearby hill to watch the sunset. And then you remembered.

Nori.

Was he still in jail? Where was he? You stood up, trying to look down over lake town to find that silly star haired dwarf. You began walking back to the town before you heard your name being called. "Y/N..? Y/N!" You turned around to see that same dwarf running at you, and you smirked. "Hey Nori!" You yelled, before darting off into the opposite direction of the town. "That's not fair! Y/N!" Nori whined. You hid behind a tree, breathing quietly. You saw Nori creeping around, and you couldn't hold in a giggle. When you slipped up, Nori looked up and met his eyes with yours. You darted off again, only to have him come after you. "Oh no! I'm not letting you hide again!" He yelled. You stopped and he crashed into you, enveloping you in a bone crushing hug. "I thought I'd lost you.." Nori said softly, and you giggled. "We were only gone for a month!" You said, he pulled away, put his hands settled on your waist, yours on his shoulder. "Nori.. In that month, it gave me time to think. About thieving, maybe about busting out, everything. But I found myself thinking about you most.. Nori, I-I think I'm in lo–" Your words were cut off when Nori grabbed your face with his hands, and pulled you in for a kiss, your lips fitting together like the last piece of a puzzle. He let your face go, resting his hands on your hips. Your arms layed on his shoulders, fingers locked behind his neck, twirling a braid on your finger. He let out a low growl when you pulled his hair gently, and you then pulled away. "I feel the same, Y/N." Nori said, you smiled. "So, Y/N.." "Yes, Nori?" 

"Will you be my Partner In Crime?" He cautiously asked.

"Yes, I will. If only you'll be mine." 

"Of course I will, you did steal my heart, after all.." 

With those words, you locked lips once more, but more this one much more gentle, as if it was something you both needed.


	7. Bofur- Sing With Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish this today. I've been procrastinating it for so long. Ughhh..
> 
> Sorry it's not as good as I'd like..  
> Haven't wrote smut in a while.

You began courting that silly hat wearing dwarf about one month before he left the Blue Mountains to reclaim Erebor. He promised he'd return, but he still hadn't. You hoped he would soon, but your hope was soon falling.

You made pulled on your fur lined coat, and pushed open the wooden door of your home, making your way to the tavern where you met, and fell in love with Bofur.

* * *

 

_You passed out mugs of ale, talked with women, and some men. Most were just preying on you, but you could stand your ground. "Y/N, you're needed up front." A dishelved bar maiden came to you, her voice a bit cracked, as if she had been yelling. "Alright, take my spot here." You said, smoothing out your dress and marching your way to the front. A beautiful sound floated around, it made your heart skip and knees weak. The dwarves accent thick in his singing voice. You heard boots tapping in rhythm, others singing along. "The ostler has a tipsy cat that plays a five-stringed fiddle," The voice rang. You looked around, to find a dwarf in a silly winged hat standing atop a table. You had just cleaned that table! His ale spilled from its mug as he swung around. "Hey! Hey!" You yelled, he ignored you and sang away. You got furious with him, and slammed your fist down onto the table. "Excuse you!" You yelled, and he silenced himself. "Now now, no need to be–" He turned and looked down at you, his eyes widening and a smile played on his lips. "Harsh.." He said, jumping down he stood before you. He set his mug down, and looked you over. You didn't feel awkward when he looked you up and down, as you usually did with most men. "Pardon my little dancin' 'n singin'. I'll clean the mess for ye. I'm Bofur." Bofur said, the same thick accent rolled off his tongue. "It's fine, just a bit unusual. You better do a good cleaning job, too. I'm Y/N." You smiled as a few men whistled and others wolf howled. "Nice to meet ye." Bofur said, his eyes looking at your lips and eyes as you spoke. "Same to you, Bof." You teased. Placing a cloth in his hand, you patted his shoulder and smiled, "Clean up." You said, before pulling his hat down and sautering away, but you knew he was watching you. "I said clean, not stare at my arse!" You hollered, earning yourself a chuckle from the dwarf._

* * *

 

You pushed open the door, and sat at the bar. Your friend, Belle, handed you a mug and sighed. "Y/N.. I hate to say this.. But I really don't think he's coming back.." Her sudden choice of words shocked you, but you shrugged it off. Sipping the ale, you sighed. "I know Bofur, he wouldn't do something if he knew he wasn't going to return." You stated, staring her in the eyes. She had gotten used to your interior hardening by the days, when Bofur wasn't around, you were as cold as ice. He changed you in so many ways. "He will be back.." You muttered, taking another swig of ale you stood from the bar, mug in hand, and walked to the front to seat yourself in a chair at the same table Bofur danced upon. You ran your thumb along the wood and sighed, a voice coming from your right. "He won't return." The dwarf said, shaking his head. "Face it, He's as good as gone." "You don't know that!" You almost shouted, but kept your voice low.

Now, you weren't a Dwarrow dam that liked attention, but being around Bofur you certainly got it. You got a daring idea, and stood on your stool, climbing on top of the table. Others stared at you in confusion, while some of the old regulars just chuckled, knowing where you were taking this. Bofur had given you singing 'lessons' and turns out, you were pretty damn good. You cleared your throat, and before you could say a word, boots began tapping inrhythm. You smiled, and began that silly song you came to love.

"Theres an inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old in, beneath an old gray hill, and there they brewed a beer so brown, that the man in the moon himself came down one night to drink his fill!" You tapped your foot happily, ale splashing about as you spun. "The olster has a tipsy cat–" "That plays a five stringed fiddle." A voice, a thick accented voice, finished your sentence, and the room went silent. You dropped your mug, only to have it shatter to the floor below. "You're a good singer, Lass. Care to _sing with me?_ " They chuckled.

_That voice._

You turned around to find a cloaked man, and he pulled it down, reviling two silly stuck up braids, and a winged hat. "B-Bofur..?" You choked back the tears, but they soon flooded out. "Aye. I expected you home! Not in a silly tavern singing my song." He said. "Oh my Mahal, _Bofur_!" You yelled. Jumping down and grabbing him in a bone crushing hug, he hugged you back with the same force. You looked up at him, tears staining your cheeks. Bofur pecked a soft kiss on your lips, and letting you go. "T-They said you weren't coming back.." You started, "Shh, lets get home." Bofur said. You looked up at him, and nodded. Plucking his hat from his head, you placed it on yours, only to have it fall in front of your eyes. He chuckled and took your hand, but looked back at the mess. "Are you gonna clea–" "I'm not working today." "You made me clean and I didn't work the–" You cut him off with a kiss, "I wanted to see how good you could clean, just in case when you did court me, I knew you could clean your own mistakes." You said, pulling him out of the tavern and walking home, your fingers intertwined.

What couldn't be seen from his facial expressions was told with how his voice changed after leaving the tavern. He was chipper, but now it was darker and lower. "I missed you so much.. Thorin, Fili, and Kili.. They..–" "Shh. It's troubling you. Don't say another word." You said, pushing open the door to your home. 

Bofur hung his coat on the rack, closing the door behind him. He breathed in and let out a low hum. "Same old, same old." He said, glancing around.

Bofur was oddly quiet, usually he'd be telling you tales, jumping about. But he was a bit low, probably because of who was lost at battle. You were about to turn and break the silence when a strong pair of arms wrapped around your waist, hot breath against your neck. "Lass, you don't know how many nights I yearned for you.." He growled lowly, making you shiver. "Same to you, Bofur.." You whispered, your breath hitching when kisses were placed along your neck. You turned and replaced your neck with your lips, and he easily lifted you up into his arms, your legs around his waist. Doing this so many times before, finding the bed was easy.

Once getting to your room, he set you on the bed and closed the door. He rid himself of a jacket, tunic and boots, although leaving the trousers on. You shrugged off your own coat, flipped off your boots, and before you knew, before was unloving the corset of your dress from behind. Letting it fall to the floor, the cool air hit your skin, causing you to shiver slightly. "This is unfair, Bof.~ Why must you still have trousers, and I nothing?" You spun on your heel and pushed him down on the bed. "Lass–" "Shh.." You ran your fingers down his chest, and began pulling the trouser strings, until they were loose. Bofur lifted his hips ever so slightly, allowing you to pull them down. His erection was enough to rip stitches in his breeches. "Darling, I haven't even gotten to the good part and you're already hard for me." You cooed, slipping his underwear down to reviel himself.

Delicately wrapping your hand around his member, you pumped slowly and teasingly. "P-Please don't tease, Lass–" His breath hitched and his sentence cut as you placed your lips around the head and swirled your tongue expertly. Muffled grunts escaped his lips and you took him deeper, until you could take no more, which what couldn't fit got pleasured by hand.

Rough hands pulled gently at your hair, pushing down slightly. Bofur tried to not buck his hips, not wanting to force you, but oh Mahal, did he want you so badly. Going down on him for a few moments, you took him out of your mouth, and he let out a soft groan of disapproval. He sat up quick and wrapped his arms around you, planting needy kisses on your lips and neck. One hand found its way to your left breast, allowing him to gently squeeze it and twist the nipple with much care. His other hand, slid down south. His thumb rubbed your clit in slow, agonizing circles, and he then suddenly slipped one, two, fingers inside you, causing your breath to hitch and a moan to escape your lips. "Ah, Bofur.. Please.." Your voice soon becamed muffled by a sudden out cry when he was knuckle deep, and twisted his fingers. "Moan for me, Darling.." He purred, bringing his lips around your right breast, so it wouldn't be left out. Sucking and teasing with his teeth, fingers plunging in and out, you bucked your hips. "Bofur, P-Please!" You begged for friction, his erection brushing your thigh.

Pulling his fingers out and slowly sucking them, his grinned, giving into what you wanted. "Missed me, did you?" He teased, lining himself up with your wet sex. Slowly at first, he pushed himself into you, then allowed you to adjust. When you gave him the nod, he gave in all the way, both of you letting out a moan. Wrapping your legs around his waist, he lifted your hips, and rocked back and forth. "F-Fuck.." You squeaked softly, sheets balling up in your fists.

You took in Bofur for a moment. After all you hadn't seen him for 14 months. Beads of sweat trickled down his face and chest, his hands tightly. But gently grasped your thighs as you moved in rhythm with him. He'd throw his head back with a throaty moan, and then come back and place the gentlest of kisses on your lips. And above that, he was still wearing that goofy hat.

He felt you clench around him, knowing you were close to letting yourself go, as was he. "B-Bofur," You moaned out, "I'm.. I'm gonna cum..!" You called out, letting yourself go with a low moan. "D-Darling.. I-I'm..–" With a bellowing moan, Bofur came as well, and when he was done, he laid atop you for a moment as you placed your arms around him, your breathing in sync. "I love you, Bofur." You said softly, watching him pull out and lay next to you, taking you in his arms and placing a kiss to your neck.

"I love you too, Lass."


End file.
